


Flowers

by alittlemore



Series: The meaning of flowers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Flowers, Highschool Midvale AU, I tried to write fluff but angst is part of me, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemore/pseuds/alittlemore
Summary: The flowers always intrigued Kara. She had never seen flowers in Krypton, and they were definitely what most charmed her on Earth. When she learned that they had meanings, she began giving them to other people, in order to represent what she felt for them. Until, one day, it was her turn to receive.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plumérias e gardênias](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362670) by alittlemore. 



> This is a translation of an old work of mine. I'm sorry for the mistakes but english is not my first language
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! :)

The flowers always intrigued Kara. They were beautiful in a way so incomprehensible that, in the opinion of the blonde, they should have their fragility annulled.

She had never seen flowers in Krypton, and they were definitely what most charmed her on Earth. The deepest and most beautiful human feelings seemed to have been defined by them. And, at a certain point, when Kara allowed herself to warm up in the warmth of her new family, she discovered that they too seemed to have defined theirs. Then, at the age of fourteen, when she knew they had meanings, Kara began to present the people nearby with flowers that represented what she felt.

The ones she had planted in the garden, with Eliza's permission, of course, were not very varied, but giving them to others was still a goal she would not give up on. The first person was Alex, her sister. When her thoughts were about her, the young Kryptonian immediately associated her with the image of a not so common species that she once found on a walk through the park, and later discovered to be an astromelia. It was a flower with a very expressive meaning for what she meant to say to Alex. A strong bond of friendship, a sincere and mutual relationship that two sisters could have. Astromelia was the perfect flower. But Kara only had access to roses and lilies. Soon Alex got a rose. A pink rose. The meaning was similar, friendship and admiration, and her sister smiled openly and hugged her gratefully. It was not an astromelia, but it had already been worth it for what she received back. This was a time when the blonde realized that in addition to transmitting her emotions to other people, she also wanted to create new ones for her recipients, either to soften the bad ones or simply to expand the good ones.

The second person with whom she has succeeded in this gesture has never before been in her plans. Kara was already sixteen, according to the land count, and was a high school student. Her interest in flowers had grown even larger and required a large space in her garden, making her gifts more elaborate and more complex in meaning, even if not everyone had the sensitivity to perceive them.

The blonde knew her by sight and knew the bad fame her family had. She was a high school student, too, who even had some lessons with Kara. They had never exchanged a word, but that did not prevent the Kryptonian from thinking about Lena Luthor, the young prodigy. Their eyes met randomly in the corridors, in the canteen, and sometimes in the library. But Kara still did not have enough courage to start a conversation, nor to ask Alex for help. The dark green-eyed brunette - an opinion the blonde kept for herself - did not seem to want to go beyond eye contact, either.

Then, on a Friday, after the lunch break, the Kryptonian found her in the bathroom, remarkably shaken. Lena stared at the mirror, her eyes red and tear-stained as her hands tightened on the edges of the sink. Kara, at first, thought about turning around, pretending not to bother her any more, she might be wanting a moment alone. But, she thought again the next moment, planning an approach, perhaps the brunette needed help. So, in short and cautious steps, the blonde approached until she took the position beside her, bringing the attention of the green eyes to her blue ones. The moment of contact took a long second, and when the other finally drifted away, Kara feared she might pull away. But Lena did not move, and then the blonde gathered within herself a courage that did not exist to form words.

"Are you okay?" That's what she managed to say and felt foolish about the question.  
Lena stared at her again, her face still red and her lips drawn into a grin without teeth.

"I'll be..." The brunette passed by Kara and, shortly before reaching the door, turned to the girl again. "Thank you," she said, and smiled one last time before leaving.

The Kryptonian could not say more after that. She did not even utter one of nothing and felt that it would have been very little. The next morning, then, in Luthor's school closet, there were flowers. A sprig of fennel blossoms accompanied by another of yarrows and a lone white lily. Strength, healing, and gentleness were what Kara really wanted Lena to feel. Then, when the words seemed shallow and few, the blonde settled with flowers. And she hoped the brunette realized that it was an act of hers.

Lena noticed.

The blonde had waited near where Lena kept her belongings, to see if her gift would discover the feat. Leaning close to the wall beside her and looking discreetly, Kara saw that when the brunette crossed the corridor and reached. As she opened the door to her closet and found it, she stood for a few seconds to then remove the flowers and analyze them carefully. The blonde felt a joy to see that she had made Lena smile. Kara just did not expect that after that moment she would get caught in the act. Young Luthor glanced toward her, a soft smile on the flowers. The Kryptonian felt the blush rise up her neck and did not contain her nervousness, she adjusted her glasses on her face. She does not expect to be discovered so fast. But it was Lena Luthor after all. Her despair seemed justified by this statement. Kara still did not understand why. She also did not understand how her smile had been so easy and went unnoticed, when a brunette had turned away her eyes and distanced that the blonde realized that she also smiled.

After the event, Kara hoped that, on the day, the next courage to then speak with her. And thus not prepared for it. But it did not help. The blonde had been watching her search just before school started, she had been in the library for a long time, waiting for Lena to walk through the doors - she did not usually stay in the canteen. But nothing. No sign of young Luthor. Soon, there was still waiting for the only lesson they put together that day. It was there that Kara knew Lena moved to Metropolis with her family overnight, for no apparent reason.

The blonde was never successful in her representation of feelings with the flowers after that. And eventually she gave up giving them to other people.

Then, as the Kara was about to become older, just before the start of her senior year, her old goal was rebuilding in another way. Now the blonde wanted to help people express themselves through flowers. An idea that came about when her enchantment is for a work done in a flower shop. Something that was accepted and encouraged by your family. It took only a few days for a house to master all its functions in the job, and before long it was as if she were an old function of the establishment.

The place did not require much effort from Kara since it was not busy and took care of the flowers was a task that was already accustomed and appreciated. Even if she did not have a very large clientele, a blonde was already happy to help the few who entered through that door. With all the knowledge that had already accumulated on meanings and even something about botany, it was much easier to find what was requested. The young woman didn't make mistakes and her clients always left satisfied.

There was one day, however, that this did not seem to be what was happening. Kara's attention was already clouded, only to have recognized who had made the door bell ringing. The same person for whom the blonde had given yarrows, fennel flowers and a lily for some time. Lena Luthor.

She walked slowly down the path to the counter, taking a long time - in Kryptonian perception - and carefully examining the place. Lena did not seem surprised to have seen Kara there, a fact that is a stranger, but she quickly forgot when it was established a visual contact, like those of long ago, that one did lose for a moment. For a moment.

"Can I help you?" The blonde was a dina employee, after all.

Young Luthor placed a hand on the counter top and stared at the Kryptonian.

"Do you have plumerias?"

The blonde stared at the floor, shy of the deep look she had received, and faced the green again with a small smile to hide her blatant foolishness caused by the presence of the other. Lena smiled too and made a point of asking again, when Kara said the first thing that popped into her head.

"The beginning or birth of something, also means grace, charm, beauty."

"What?" The brunette frowned, confused.

"The meaning of the plumeria," the blonde looked away again, and nervously adjusted her glasses. "Sorry about that."

"All right," she said and laughed lightly. "So, does the plumeria mean this as millfinia means healing?"

Kara stopped in place. The brunette seemed to be amused by her discomfiture.

"Yes ..." Her voice came out in a whisper and the blush was already on her face.

"But anyway ..." Lena leaned against the counter. "Do you have plumerias?"  
"We have" the blonde left behind the furniture that divided the space between them and walked to the space where the flowers were. "How many would you like?"

"Enough for a little bouquet."

The Kryptonian cut some, then turned to the next one waiting for her.

"Anything else?" She asked trying to follow the process as if it were some customer. Someone who did not affect her so much.

"Same amount of gardenias, please."

Gardenias, secret love. Who was Lena planning to give away? Kara was feeling a bit uncomfortable. However, she tried not to show it and only complied with the request. With all the flowers in her arms, she returned to the counter, failing miserably when she tried to act indifferently.

"That's it, right?"  
Lena stared at her intensely, again.  
"I'd like you to wrap them and a card, do you deliver too?"

"Of course ..." The blonde took a small card from the drawer and placed it on the surface. 

"Do you want me to write?" Kara asked, as it was the custom of most of the attendants, and she saw her nodding. "Who would the recipient be?"

Lena smiled again and stared at her, distracting the blonde. Then she came forward, resting her elbows on the furniture again.

"Kara Danvers."


End file.
